


群居动物

by fffffffffish



Category: tf老boys - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Summary: 一个谁都爱和谁谁都不爱的故事（写到最后我也不知道在写什么了（。





	群居动物

李光洁是被饿醒的。  
从井冈山回来倒头睡了将近二十个小时，睁开眼看到了窗外飘着密密匝匝的棉絮似的雪花。  
手机被扔在客厅，从外套口袋翻出来的时候消息提醒还在一条接着一条的往外蹦，无非是新春快乐，预祝票房大卖之类的祝福。  
转了几条电影相关的微博，营业结束之后饥饿感驱使他走进厨房煮了碗泡面。  
大年初一基本是在路上和睡眠中度过的，大年初二眼看着就面临弹尽粮绝的窘境。他到了易感期，身上感觉不爽利，囫囵吞了碗面就有点犯困，想着先睡一觉再去屯粮。  
李光洁抱着毯子窝在沙发上，用靠枕给自己搭了个窝，抱着手机回错过的消息，顺手抢了群里的红包。  
来得晚但是运气都不错，郭京飞在群里嚷嚷着过两天来北京要他请客。  
李光洁也好心情的回复他：好呀，老郭你来，食宿我包。  
行为艺术家：行，你洗干净等我~  
老艺术家：滚！  
刚退出群聊界面就多了十几条未读信息，全是一个人，直接手动置顶了。  
-哥，你回家了？  
-哥，在吗？？  
-哥？？？？  
-？？？？？？？  
-你有时间发微博能不能理我一下？？？  
-被绑架了吗？？？？？  
……  
消息还没拉倒最下面，一个电话就拨过来，他下意识就按了通话键。  
还没开口，一个声音就劈头砸过来。  
“哥，你怎么不回我消息？”

***  
李光洁奉行成年人的成熟独立的AO关系——以解决生理需求为主要目的，标记不行，谈情不行。  
现在他想再加一条标准——年轻的不行。

去年这个时候，他还在那个四季炎夏的城市，那小孩儿就跟那天上的太阳似的，一天天热情的往他身边凑。  
平心而论，他挺喜欢高至霆，帅气灵活又机敏，没有人不喜欢年轻的朝气蓬勃的alpha。  
他喊他小伙子，小孩儿，小朋友，小高，小武。  
别管怎么喊，高至霆都乐呵呵地答应。  
“诶，洁哥！”  
孙岩这时候插嘴，“诶，我家小朋友借你这么久什么时候还呀？”  
李光洁故意绷着脸逗他，“别整天在跟我这儿晃悠，你cp不是我，我有老白啦。”  
这时候袁文康跟看神经病似的把李光洁搭在自己肩上的手甩开，等人群散了又低声提醒他，“你悠着点，玩脱了回头倒霉的还是你自己。”  
“啧，吃醋了？”  
“滚你丫的！”  
那天和往常一样的好天气，他带小孩儿去喝咖啡，实际目标是那家店里有名的小蛋糕。没想到被粉丝们逮了个正着，下午茶没吃成，还无偿当了会儿摄影师啦啦队和现场安保人员。  
高至霆没什么架子，笑眯眯的乖乖地签名，本上，包上，衣服上，签完一个再来一个，合影也是，微笑鬼脸剪刀手都配合，最后误了飞机。  
李光洁把修好的图发给高至霆的时候说，“我再也不和你这个小朋友一起喝咖啡了。”  
也不知道算不算一语成谶。

一个人的发情期只能靠抑制剂硬抗。李光洁不算多敏感，只是现场alpha太多，气味混在一起就熏得他头疼，一场打戏下来整个人快要耗干了似的，他晚上本来就睡不好，白天只能趁着拍摄间隙靠在袁文康肩上打盹，被温和的松木味道稳稳托住让他紧绷的神经暂时放松下来。  
这时候还是老朋友最靠谱。  
李光洁扯扯衬衫领子，抑制贴附近的皮肤痒痒的，“诶，要不你也给我弄个临时的？”  
“拉倒，我可打不过郭京飞。”袁文康瞟了他一眼，“老大不小的，别这么耗着。”  
“不是，你们为什么都觉得我和老郭是那什么啊？”李光洁暴躁的抓了抓过长的头发，“我俩也是临时……”  
袁文康蹭站起来，差点把李光洁甩到地上，绷着一张属于白振赫的死人脸。  
“别，我不想知道细节。”  
李光洁没想到的是那天下了夜戏回来，高至霆蹲在房间门口等自己。一看见他，蹭得站起来，那么大个子往那一戳，和他说话却低着头。  
“哥你别生气了，以后咖啡我请。”小孩儿晃了晃手里的袋子，“我看你今天晚上没怎么吃东西，给你带了夜宵。”  
李光洁哭笑不得，开了门招呼小孩儿进来说话。  
“哥，不生气了？”高至霆本来肤色偏深，拍外景又被东南亚阳光晒黑一个色度，夜色里咧出一口白牙特别扎眼。  
“我气什么？因为你粉丝啊？”李光洁眨眨眼，“ 我哪敢，那是咱们衣食父母知道不。”  
夜宵是小蛋糕，小孩儿记得他心心念念的那款，不枉他当时念叨了一路。可是两个大老爷们半夜吃蛋糕有点掉价，李光洁想了想从行李箱深处摸出一瓶酒，“喝点？”  
高至霆眼睛唰得亮了，带着点肃然起敬的意味，“哥，你进组还带酒啊。”  
“……”  
他总不能说这本来是为关键时候放他鸽子的郭京飞那个傻逼预备的。

易感期放个年轻的alpha进屋，故事发展本就毫无悬念。  
黑巧的甜腻里带着点苦头，他喜欢，吻的味道也是这样，所以他也没有拒绝。  
小孩儿搂着他的动作都小心翼翼，像是触碰一件易碎瓷器，吻却很大胆，不管不顾，舌头撬开牙冠，莽莽撞撞地冲进来，苦甜的可可味就在唇齿间荡开。  
李光洁只好拍拍小孩儿的背，慢慢回吻他，“慢点，我又跑不了。”  
这就算是应允了。  
小孩儿恋恋不舍的放开他有些红肿的唇，密密匝匝的吻落下来，从水光潋滟的眼睛，沿着下颌线滑到喉结，最后温热的气息在他后颈留恋，牙齿轻轻磨蹭。  
李光洁身体骤然紧绷起来，“你，别……”  
“知道，我不标记。”  
小孩儿只是有些不舍地舔了舔那块发烫的皮肤，转而向下吮吻，闹脾气似的在他肩上留了个牙印，低头去吮他乳尖，又咬又舔，非得吃出点什么的似的。  
咸腥的海风味道包裹着他，像是浮在海上的一叶扁舟，无所依傍，只能随着波涛上下起伏。  
——这叫什么来着？李光洁晕晕乎乎地想，小奶狗还是小狼狗？  
他在小孩儿手里交代了一次，高潮时他眼前都是漫散的白光，过电般的快感渐渐消退，他软手软脚的挂在身上，两个人交颈鸳鸯似的靠着，他的目光越过肌肉紧实的肩膀落在桌上的半瓶酒上。  
等郭京飞知道了估计会气死吧——喝了他的酒，还睡了他的人。  
这么想就莫名的有种背德的快感。  
他卡着小孩儿的下巴，把他拽起来，蹭蹭鼻子，又亲了亲，“啧，你到底来不来？”  
彻底没了回头的余地。  
被顶进来之后，李光洁就有点后悔。年轻人折腾的厉害，几次堪堪顶到生殖腔入口，甚至逼得他打开一条缝隙，又在他几乎炸毛的时候退出来，撒娇似的亲他。  
“哥，别生气，我不进去。”  
最后李光洁身上全是海水的咸腥味，高至霆给他揉腰，用鼻子拱来拱去，“哥，你闻闻像不像雨后森林？”  
李光洁缓了口气，嗓子还是哑的，“屁，你这叫海啸。”  
小孩儿嘿嘿乐了。  
后来小孩儿就变本加厉的粘着他。  
两个人酒量七七八八，倒是能喝到一起去，半醉东拉西扯，有一次忽然问：“哥认识屈楚萧不？”  
“啊？”李光洁反应了一下，“认识，怎么了？”  
“哈哈哈他我儿子。”高至霆哈哈大笑，打了个嗝。  
“哈？”李光洁跟不上醉鬼的思路，想了一下他们都是中戏毕业的，就问：“你们是同学啊？”  
“嗯。”小孩儿瘪瘪嘴，委屈的不行，“他个傻逼，骗我钱。”  
李光洁真的很想问，傻逼骗你钱那你是什么？  
安静了一会儿，他以为小孩儿都睡着了，凑过去一看，眼睛亮晶晶的瞪着他，发出灵魂拷问：“哥，你为什么不结婚呢？”  
“啊……因为……没有遇到合适的人。”  
“什么样是合适的？”  
“嗯……看缘分……”  
“什么是缘分？”  
“就要有感觉。”  
“什么感觉？”  
“……”

小孩儿实在是特别麻烦，愣头愣脑，拧，不撞南墙不回头。

***  
要说睡都睡了，也没什么不好意思的。  
他和郭京飞在更衣间里打完一炮，收拾利索，带着一身彼此的味，还敢手牵手上台颁奖。  
反正总是有方法把这些关系藏得妥妥帖帖。  
——没人认真，就没事。

可是现在这个质问就越线了，劈头盖脸的砸过来，李光洁有点慌。  
他愣了愣，轻声问，“你喝酒了？”  
电话那边乱成一团，呻吟嘈杂，像是经过几个人的手，最后一个四平八稳的声音插进来，“李光洁，是我。”  
“啊？哦。”  
他一愣，很快反应过来是谁——屈楚萧，是高至霆的那个儿子，或者高至霆是他儿子？  
反正大概是alpha相处的一种方式。年轻人的世界，他搞不太清。  
“不好意思，他喝多了。”屈楚萧顿了顿，“同学聚会。”  
“嗯。”  
李光洁想年轻真好，大年初二还有时间精力搞party。  
屈楚萧继续解释，“他非要找你，没拦住。”  
“没事。”李光洁倒是真没在意，“你们好好玩，少喝点，注意安全。”  
说完又有点后悔自己不合时宜的摆出长辈的架子。  
“行。”对方回答的很快，然后就安静下来。  
握着手机沉默的片刻实在尴尬，李光洁真拼命想引起点新话题的时候，对面说了句“新年快乐”就挂断了电话。

李光洁觉得屈楚萧可能对自己有点意见。

那是更久远的一个夏天，屈楚萧第一次见李光洁，规规矩矩叫李老师。  
“别别，太客气了。”李光洁摆摆手，屈楚萧有点不好意思的笑一下，也跟着其他人叫过几声洁哥。  
他们拍摄要穿沉重的外骨骼服装，又热又沉，偶有休息间隙大家趴在地上，一起插科打诨提神放松。  
剥开王磊那层冷肃壳子，露出的是李光洁本人温柔随和的样子，场务助理尝试年轻小姑娘，凑在一起叽叽喳喳说他是O装A，李光洁听见了也不生气。屈楚萧像是一张弓，镜头里紧绷着，浑身的尖刺都竖起来，单眼皮都透出股子锋利的狠劲。他戏份多，就更累更苦一些，似乎就是因为这个，一旦松懈下来进入省电模式，垂着眼睛听他们年纪大一点的演员聊天，谈剧情的时候话多一点，等到只有年轻人的场合才闹一闹，放声笑出来。

屈楚萧身上带着股不符合年龄的稳重劲儿。

那天真的纯属意外。  
李光洁的发情期因为超负荷的工作提前了，他开始没当回事，无非是早点吃药还是晚点吃药的问题，但他没想到的是，被打乱的激素水平导致他错估了抑制剂的时效，好在现场工作人员反应快，十几分钟就把他从沉重的外骨骼服装里解放出来。  
当时执行导演是个beta，看他百米冲刺似的，一时没反应过来，还以为他是真的着急上厕所。心说，要不还是找时间再劝劝李老师，纸尿裤就纸尿裤呗，别是真的给憋坏了。  
李光洁往卫生间跑的时候腿肚子都发软，坐在马桶盖上，哆哆嗦嗦的给自己助理和雷佳音都发了信息。  
雷佳音倒是回复的很快。五分钟，你坚持一下。  
五分钟，三百秒，在平时就算是穿着八十公斤的外骨骼也是一咬牙就过去的事，可是现在每一秒都变得无比漫长。他咬着下唇把呻吟都吞回去，徒劳的按住后颈的腺体，像是要阻止那一股股的幽谷深林的味道窜出来，默默祈祷可别招来其他的alpha。  
“李光洁？”  
怕什么来什么。  
这样喊他全名的年轻演员全组就屈楚萧一个。

屈楚萧看着李光洁匆匆消失的背影直觉不对劲，工作人员来来往往，几个人过来帮他们脱了服装，片场气氛却好像凝重起来，吴京看出他的担忧，过来拍拍他汗湿的背，“没事啊，你洁哥身体有点，不舒服。”  
也不知道是这话说得太隐晦，还是他压根就没注意听。  
屈楚萧鬼使神差的跟了过去，刚推开洗手间的门，就被铺天盖地的omega的信息素砸了个措手不及。  
——他才明白过来刚才吴京欲言又止的不舒服是什么意思。  
“你别过来！”  
屈楚萧下意识的后退一步，问：“你没事吧？”  
李光洁不说话，空气中森林的味道更浓了，闭上眼仿佛置身在茂密的林木中央。  
“李光洁，你说话啊！”  
学校学的差不多全还了老师，基本的生理知识他还是多少记得的，omega独自发情容易因为脱水高烧甚至休克，他满脑子都是这人要是晕在里面怎么办，完全没有想过李光洁不能回答他的原因是他根本说不出话，稍稍松开牙缝难耐情欲的呻吟就会争先恐后的滚出来。  
小兔崽子，怎么比剧本里的还虎。  
alpha的信息素是酒味的，不是郭京飞那种回味悠长的威士忌，而是纯酒精，冲得李光洁天灵盖都要炸了。  
妈的，让他说什么，求他上自己吗？  
“李光洁！李光洁！”屈楚萧拍门的时候压根忘了自己alpha的身份，“你先把门开开！”  
雷佳音赶来的时候，只见屈楚萧拍着门板，大有要拆门的架势，脑袋嗡的一声，直接上手揪着后脖领子就把人拽开了。  
“我艹……”  
雷佳音闻起来像是在瓢泼大雨里淋了三天三夜，屈楚萧后半句脏话都被呛了回去。  
“洁哥，是我。”雷佳音敲敲门，话音没落，隔间门就从里面打开了。雷佳音跟什么都没闻到似的，从兜里摸出张抑制贴撕开包装纸按在李光洁后颈，顺手把他整个人接到怀里，整套动作流畅娴熟，显然是之前已经做过无数遍。  
抑制贴隔绝omega的信息素，不大的空间里两个alpha的信息素跟较劲似的，李光洁缩在雷佳音怀里，眼尾烧得通红。  
“没事了。”雷佳音拍拍还愣在那里的屈楚萧，“你先回去吧。”

这似乎是疏远的起点，屈楚萧从此开始和他保持距离。

***  
郭京飞乘大年初三的飞机，李光洁起了个大早开车去接，像是有感应似的，一路上后颈腺体都突突的疼。  
“北京怎么这么冷，冻死老子了。”  
郭京飞捂得只剩下一双眼睛，拽着李光洁骂骂咧咧钻进车里，封闭空间内威士忌的味道很快浓郁起来。  
“你别招我，有本事你自己开回去。”李光洁从兜里翻出抑制贴，郭京飞抢过来扔到了后座，张嘴在他后颈上咬了一口。  
“你干嘛！”  
信息素融合的感觉叫他半边身体发酥，眼圈泛红，尾音都婉转起来，可是残存的理智告诉这还是公共场合，正要推拒的时候郭京飞探身拔了车钥匙。  
“你不要命我还要呢。你开个导航，我开回去。”  
李光洁不情不愿的坐进副驾驶，掏出手机开导航。  
“还我招你，你自己这一身味想招谁呢？”郭京飞眯着眼数落他，那种猫科动物审视猎物的眼神，嘴上从来不吃亏，“我说怎么主动提出食宿全包，合着李老师这孤枕难眠啊。”  
李光洁深吸一口气，忍住没把郭京飞一脚踹下去。

他俩上床从来就是一场灾难。  
几个月不见，就跟动物发情似的，不分场合地点。  
要不是李光洁拽着腰带誓死不从，没准真的能在他们小区停车场来个车震现场。  
两个人故作镇定的走进电梯时已经接近极限，狭小的空间里威士忌的味道横冲直撞，撩拨得李光洁半靠在他身上才能站住，郭京飞就借着揽腰的姿势去亲他耳朵——他们做了太多次，太了解彼此身体的每一个敏感部位，和如何让对方兴奋的方法。  
“宝贝儿，想我吗？”  
李光洁答不上来，他的尊严和过于敏感的身体不允许他吐出一句完整的回答，只能凑过去讨好似的轻轻触碰对方的唇。  
郭京飞转身把他压在角落里，自己背对着监控摄像，李光洁被完全笼罩在拍摄死角。然后他捧着李光洁的脸，顺着他的力道，轻轻柔柔地接吻，指腹不着痕迹的擦去对方通红眼角溢出的泪水。  
他们还有大把时间可以消磨。  
一梯一户的设计大大降低了被人撞破的风险，身后电梯门一关，威士忌和林木的味道就肆无忌惮的滚到一起，郭京飞一边把他压在门上亲，一边以找钥匙为由摸他屁股。  
李光洁在车里就湿了，郭京飞现在又掐又揉无疑是隔靴搔痒，麻酥酥的感觉过电似的窜过小腹，一股热流就涌出来，沿着腿往下淌。  
“别他妈摸了。”李光洁揪着头发把郭京飞从自己身上撕下来，软着嗓子骂，“赶紧开门。”

他们折腾了一天一夜，出于求生本能，郭京飞被赶下床煮了点粥，又热了自己从上海带过来的八宝饭，错过了三通来自雷佳音的电话，后者跳着脚在群里骂郭京飞禽兽。  
郭京飞回了一条语音。  
“你有本事现在来北京，看我不把你个大脑袋塞冰窟窿里。”

晚上两个人收拾妥当，顶着寒风去给支持自己的作品。  
影院里坐得满满当当，俩大老爷们缩在角落里，李光洁困得要死，枕着郭京飞的肩，愣是撑着从头看到尾。  
成片出来他们已经提前看过一遍。演得次数太多，李光洁看到自己死亡那段已经没什么感觉，旁边的郭京飞忽然一把攥住他的手，紧的像要把他骨头握断。  
到结尾才松手，皮肤红了一片。  
散场时候天很黑，他俩往回走，李光洁玩手机，郭京飞有一耳朵没一耳朵的听背后的小姑娘们唧唧喳喳的讨论电影。  
“王队，太帅了吧，A爆了！！！”  
“对对对，全场最man。”  
“啊啊啊啊我爱户口，小狼狗。”  
“再A也是O啊，王队就是教科书般的强受。”  
“诶诶诶姐妹们，启磊cp了解一哈~”  
“这对好吃！！妈耶！太太和我说她要去乐乎开车啦！！啊啊啊啊啊！”  
又是一串尖叫。  
郭京飞手肘顶顶李光洁，小声告状：“诶诶，老艺术家，有人说你O装A啊。”  
“老郭，你客串啥角色来着？”李光洁晃晃手机，“他们说你客串的月球表面哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“笑个屁，晚上回去收拾你！”

***  
幼稚。  
这是李光洁对于郭京飞那条转发的评价。  
不过他什么也没说，跟喝多了的人是没法讲理的。  
说起来，他们酒品都不强，半斤八两，知根知底，唯一的默契是访谈互相怼时也都留着分寸，不至于把喝多了干架或者滚上床的事情抖搂出来。  
李光洁软塌塌得靠在沙发里，手机扔在手边，然后听见雷佳音大着舌头骂郭京飞个不要脸的蹭热度，随即抱着脑袋依里歪斜往这边跑，被茶几绊了一下，结结实实砸在自己旁边。  
“洁哥，老郭打我。”  
大头橘猫一歪身子往李光洁怀里钻，好像真以为自己是只没斤两的猫，差点没把李光洁胃里没消化的晚饭和酒液给拍出来。  
“起来，你太沉了。”  
李光洁推不动雷佳音，只能任由他抱着自己的腰，大脑袋从肚子滑到大腿上。作为在场唯一一个还能勉强走直线的当事人，郭京飞已经拎着酒瓶子跟过来，一脚踩在雷佳音屁股上。  
“给老子起来！”  
“我就不！”  
“起来！”  
“不！”  
雷佳音抱着李光洁的腰，头埋在对方肚子上，鸵鸟似的和郭京飞僵持。  
忽然伸手在李光洁肚子上摸了一把，“洁哥，身材不错啊。”  
“你他妈的给老子起来！”  
搞艺术的人都有点反骨，喝多了之后，那股子又拧又狠得劲儿跟着酒气上头，威士忌的味道也变冲。  
“行了。”  
李光洁握住郭京飞拽着瓶子的手腕，林木的味道弥散在空气中，他没用没什么力气，却稳稳地制止了郭京飞的动作。  
“你别闹他。”  
安静了一秒，郭京飞撂下酒瓶子，低声骂了句什么，李光洁没听清，然后就是咣当摔门和稀里哗啦的水声。  
妈的，一个比一个难搞。  
没了催命干架的，雷佳音就跟条上了岸的鱼似的在他腿上翻腾，“洁哥，洁哥，洁哥。”  
“你他妈叫魂呢。”  
李光洁没忍住给了大脑袋一巴掌，使不上多大力气，轻轻柔柔拍在脸上，手腕被雷佳音卡住也懒得挣开。  
沙发又矮又窄，雷佳音蜷着腿也挤不下，以一个很别扭的姿势半跪在地上。他一手抓着沙发扶手，另一只手还攥着李光洁的手腕，重心全压在对方肩膀，唇角压着对方耳朵，能感觉到一层细细的绒毛。  
略略垂眼，就能看见抑制贴边沿露出来的牙印。  
“叫你呢。”雷佳音贴着他耳朵憨憨地笑。  
洗手间的水声没停，李光洁也就没推开雷佳音，只是偏头躲开，“别闹。”  
雷佳音泄愤似的咬了他耳朵一口，然后听话的松开手慢慢支起身子，有点委屈的样子。  
“你对老郭也太好了。”  
疼痛驱散了一点醉意，李光洁踉跄着站起来往阳台走。  
他们喝了大半宿，房间里酒味混着烟味，蒸得热腾腾云烟雾绕，一开窗被北京冬天的寒风吹得一个激灵。  
不知道是因为酒精麻痹神经，还是真的疲惫过头，摸出火机颤颤悠悠的按半天打不着，最后自暴自弃的顺着栏杆滑坐下来，烟还攥在手里。  
他大脑成了一团浆糊，翻来覆去捉摸不透雷佳音那句话。

最后是郭京飞铁青着脸出来，连拉带扯的把他从阳台拎回屋，摔在沙发上，指了指手机，“小朋友找你。”  
有点陌生的头像，他硬着头皮接起来。  
“李光洁，是我。”屈楚萧还是往常那种稳稳当当的语气，“郭导说明天请客，你来吗？”  
“啊？行。”李光洁  
他下意识地就应下来，票房不错，大家都挺高兴的，算了算也很久没见面了。  
“好。”电话那端顿了顿，突然说，“这几天你别忘了吃药。”

***  
其实那个小孩儿也不是那么不好相处。  
那是在那个意外发生之前。  
李光洁拍刚进组还不太不习惯，白天拍摄那么累，却睡不好，经常是半夜醒了就睡不着，一个人躲在安全通道抽烟。  
“李光洁。”  
站在安全通道门口喊那嗓子差点把李光洁手里的烟吓掉。  
“你不困？”  
屈楚萧在他身边蹲下，很自然接过他手里的半支烟，使劲嘬一口，然后抓了抓自己毛毛躁躁的脑袋。  
“一天天穿那件累死了，你怎么不困呢？”  
实在是个有意思的小孩儿。  
他早早画下分明的界线，可是一转脸就跨过来，大大咧咧的，开始抱怨吃的不好，睡得不好。  
李光洁问他：“你怎么这个点起来了？”  
“做了个噩梦就醒了。”那语气好像说的好像不是自己的事，“地下城，什么都没了，冷得要死，跑也跑不了。”  
屈楚萧的眼睛亮晶晶的，“如果电影里演得是真的怎么办？”  
李光洁哽住了。他不是王磊，他知道自己拿不出那种生死都可以置之度外的勇气和斗志。  
“我怕死，怕得要命。”屈楚萧他又讨了根烟，抽完，站起来夸张的抖抖腿，“现在这样挺好。”  
“别呀，大英雄。”李光洁仰着脖子说，“我们可指望你呢。”  
“好。”屈楚萧垂眸看他，一字一句，说得很认真，“我去救你。”

李光洁按亮屏幕，还是锁屏前的聊天界面。  
除了一条群发的新春祝福，什么都没有。

第二天，李光洁一个人去的饭局。  
雷佳音一早就走了，说受不了他们这味。他有点担心郭京飞会把自己家拆了，但也无可奈何，自己的猫不闹脾气，还是哄不好那种。  
聚会范围不大，几个人仍旧满满当当围了一桌，气氛很热闹。  
成为话题中心的屈楚萧似乎不太能喝，没喝几杯就坐在那眼睛发直，盯着坐在斜对面的李光洁。  
喝到半场，李光洁终于忍不了让人发毛的凝视，主动端了杯酒走过去，手搭着椅背。  
“好歹叫我王队，不敬我一杯？”  
他酒量不好不坏，这几天实在不在状态，这会儿已经有点飘了。  
屈楚萧没反应，气氛有点尴尬。  
李光洁摸摸鼻子，另一只手端起杯酒，举到屈楚萧眼前，不喝不行的架势。  
“那大英雄，算我敬你，行不？”  
“好。”  
屈楚萧一把握住他的腕子，就着杯子一饮而尽。  
这时候包厢的门被人从外面推开了，郭京飞裹着羽绒服站在门口，眯着眼睛看他。  
“李光洁，你怎么不接电话？”  
这时候，屈楚萧松开李光洁的手腕，端了杯酒嚯得站起来，眼底清澈。  
“郭老师，过年好啊，来都来了，喝一杯呗。”  
电影里郭京飞的镜头一闪而过，到底也算是友情出演，在圈里小有名气，几个年轻人跟着嚷嚷要敬酒。  
李光洁不担心什么，郭京飞虽然常在自己这里犯浑，在圈里倒是个体面人。  
只见郭京飞一晃手里的车钥匙。  
“不好意思哈，开车了。下次去上海，我做庄。”  
大家有些失落的散开，只有屈楚萧没动，仍旧端着杯子。  
“我替他喝。”李光洁说着接过杯子，仰头就干。  
郭京飞这才走过来，扶住李光洁，一手拍拍屈楚萧的肩，“谢谢，好意心领了。”

——当真是名场面。

屈楚萧真的不能喝，李光洁敬他那一杯是强弩之末，也不知道哪来的冲动要和郭京飞喝。  
李光洁想幸好那杯酒是落进自己的肚子，否则那孩子还不给被老郭灌死。  
散场的时候，高至霆急吼吼的来接人。他机灵得很，这种场合一口一个老师，笑呵呵的，点头哈腰，礼数周全到不行。  
——谁不喜欢这样的小孩儿呢。  
李光洁不放心的把他俩送到门口，郭京飞被赶去取车。  
“哥，你先走吧。”高至霆稳稳地架着半睡不醒的屈楚萧，“我朋友马上开车过来了。”  
“我不着急。”  
“你去吧，我看着你走。”

李光洁愣住了。  
那时候高至霆杀青早，走得时候不让他来机场送还振振有词。  
“粉丝一多你又迁怒于我。”  
“迁怒个屁，小词儿都哪儿学的。”  
李光洁还是去送了，两个人帽子口罩捂得严实，送到安检口就没法再往前送了。  
于是他和小孩儿说：“你去吧，我看着你走。”

想到这里他就笑了，揉了把小孩儿的脑袋，转身往停车场走。  
他真的很喜欢有趣又灵气的孩子。

高至霆把屈楚萧塞进车后座，跟着钻进去就踹了一脚。  
“别他妈装了，扛着你累死爸爸了。”  
屈楚萧眼都懒得睁，“我是你爸爸。”  
“爸爸在开车。”前排司机师傅张铭恩翻了个白眼，“再折腾把你们卖了。”

***  
那天李光洁是被郭京飞抱进卧室的。  
衣服散了一路，房间里的酒味混着林木的味道，浓得呛人。  
他刚过发情期，经不起半点撩拨，晚上又喝了酒，很快就被诱导发情。  
“诶呦，李老师挺热情啊。”  
郭京飞半个手掌亮晶晶的，都是他湿淋淋的体液，然后这只手就握住他的腰。  
被顶进去的时候，李光洁失神的望着天花板，生理性的泪珠顺着眼角滚落砸在枕头上。郭京飞握着他的脚腕把一条腿折在身前，一边吻一边向上顶撞，另一只手护在他头顶，怕他撞到床头。  
李光洁忽然就心软得一塌糊涂。  
感觉到身下人的颤抖，郭京飞放缓速度问他“疼不疼”，又亲了亲他水光潋滟的眸子，等到他紧绷的身体放松下来，才大开大合地动起来。  
没有人见到过李光洁这幅模样，他永远要掌控，要清醒，要约法三章，就连雷佳音也被他踹下过床。  
可是现在，他意乱情迷地躺在郭京飞身下，手勾着对方的脖子，腿盘在对方腰上，后穴缴紧挽留对方的阴茎，不知餮足地仰着脖子索吻求欢。  
靠后面高潮一次也无法抵消发情期无尽的欲望，不应期被缩短，空虚感促使他不满地瞪了郭京飞一眼，不等他抱怨出声，郭京飞把他翻过来，从后面撞进去。  
发情期为做爱创造了绝佳条件，足够的润滑消弭疼痛，只留下铺天盖地的快感。  
“他们也这么操过你吗？”郭京飞在他身后问。  
“嗯……没…啊…嗯……你说谁……”  
“谁？李老师挺受欢迎啊。”郭京飞冷笑，掐着他的腰冲撞得又快又狠。  
“啊…嗯…啊…不是，他们…”  
“看不出来你喜欢嫩的呀。”  
郭京飞顶的太深太用力，直接撞开了腔体柔软的入口，他的身体被迫完全向他打开。  
“你别……啊…轻点……疼……”  
他往前爬，下意识的蜷缩，被掐着腿根抓回来。  
“怕什么啊？你不喜欢这样吗？”  
郭京飞咬破omega的腺体，浓郁的威士忌的味道灌进来，彻底压过了林木天然的芳香，像两头野兽交媾，快感来自把彼此撕咬得鲜血淋漓。  
“他们这样标记过你吗？”  
到最后李光洁已经没了力气，眼神都有点散，身体被顶得一下下耸动，膝盖磨得发红，只能跪趴在那里发出轻微的颤抖抽气的声音。  
郭京飞意识到自己弄狠了，他退出来，顺着他的脊背轻吻，动作轻轻柔柔像是挨着一捧雏鸟新换的绒毛。  
和无数次吵架之后的结局一样，他们在床上安静地抱成一团，肉和肉紧紧贴着，呼吸都交缠在一起。

他无意识地抚上郭京飞的脸，露出困惑又悲伤的表情，像是不知缘由受到惩罚的孩子，泪水顺着通红的眼尾急速坠落。  
“对不起。”  
他听见自己说。

FIN.


End file.
